Our Sweet New Year
by M.B.Savares
Summary: It was New Year and Len had a surprise.What is it? Read and find out.


**Our Sweet New Year**

**By M.B.Savares**

Hino is sitting into one of the seats in the Opera House where Tsukimori instructed her to go.

Flashback:

One day before the Christmas vacation on their school Hino went to the rooftop to play her violin. She opened the door and she saw the masculine feature of Tsukimori. Tsukimori look at her and go near her.

"Hi. Tsukimori-kun can I do anything for you?" She greeted Tsukimori.

"Hino-san I want you to accept it." And he handed her an envelope.

"My mother will have another concert and I will perform with her again and I want you to see my performance." He said calmly. If you will look carefully you can see the flush in his face.

"Arigatou Tsukimori-kun. I will go there." Hino said and smiled.

Tsukimori can't stop loving that smile.

"Well then I must go." He bowed to Hino and go downstairs.

End of Flashback:

Tsukimori's POV:

I feel very nervous now. Why? Because I'm going to propose to Hino. But not just that when I opened up to my Mom to tell why would I agree to accept her offer to play the violin with her she didn't stop teasing me. Just think of that even my Grandparents say that they like Hino for me. Last night my Parents talked to me.

Flashback:

"Len here's a tea come join us with your father." His mom ask him and he obeyed.

"Hrp. So Len do you have some plan now on proposing. You know you must do it in a very romantic way. Right Honey." His dad ask him.

Tsukimori couched he almost split all the tea that he was drinking. His parents teasing him again.

"Right Honey. Oh I remembered on how you proposed to me. You called an Orchestra and played my favorite piece." His mom answered his dad. And smiled.

"Please excuse me." Len said and exited the room.

"Why would these people want to tease me very much?" He thought.

Then he go his room and played his piece for the concert tomorrow evening. While playing he see Hino's face when she smiles, get irritated and nervous. These face he love .He love everything about her. But he can't tell his feeling for her. He feels very nervous when she's with him. When she cried when her violin stings snapped he want to wipe those tears away. He want to make her happy. But how can he tell her his feelings.

"Alas."

He had a brilliant idea.

End of Flashback.

So the curtains roll Hamai Misa played her piano. And the people where overwhelmed. Then Misa stand and drew her hand to Len standing holding his violin. He goes to the middle of the stage and played a piece. His violin sound splendidly Hino loved. After the concert people exited the concert hall. While walking someone pull Hino's dress.

"Miss someone want to give this to you." And he handed her a bouquet of flowers with a note.

Note:

I want you to go in the building at the 2nd street to the left of this opera house. A black Marcedez Benz would pick you up outside.

Someone

Hino smiled. But she didn't know who sent this. Then she walked outside the hall and like the note said a Mercedez Benz is here.

"Please come inside Madam." Said the driver.

She entered into the car and the car drove by to the Building.

In the secret room:

"I wonder if Len can do this." Misa ask her husband.

"Don't worry." Her husband answered her.

Yes they are in the secret room and they planted some video camera in the roof top where Len would propose. As parents they like Len to be happy Hino change his personality.

And they can't miss this special moment.

At the building:

Hino walked inside the building is in complete darkness.

"Hello." Hino said.

Then the light opened at one corner showing a tarpaulin saying:

Go to the elevator at your right and go to the roof top.

Hino go to the elevator. When the elevator reach the rooftop she's surprised on what she saw.

A table set for two with musicians playing a romantic song. A waiter guide her to her seat. (Well I forgot to tell you that they clean the rooftop because of the snow. And they make it look cozy ) All the lights went off and a spotlight lit on one corner of the small stage where the musicians are playing. Hino was surprised on what she saw. The man with a mask (he is wearing a black wig. Just imagine Persona in Gakuen Alice ) started to play it was Salut d amour by Elgar. After the piece. The man revealed himself It was Tsukimori Len. Hino was surprised.

"Hino… no… Kahoko. I love you. I know that I can't be the perfect boyfriend but I promise you to make you happy and I will change just for you. So Kahoko will you accept my proposal."

Kahoko didn't' say anything.

"Its okay if you don't love me but I am ready to wait even if its forever…"

He was cut by Kahoko's lips.

"Yes Len and I love you."

Then

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Fireworks where fired.

"Wow it's beautiful."

"Hino I want you to accept this." Then he showed him his gift. A ring but it had a neclaced on it.

"I love you Kahoko." And their shared another sweet kiss.

"Awww… That's sweet isn't it?" Len's father ask Misa.

"Yes dear."

After all Len ask his Parents to use all their assets.

End.

Author's Note:

Happy New year to everyone. -

This is my first La Corda D Oro fanfic.

Pls. review.


End file.
